Hot Chocolate
by comptine
Summary: Matthew calls Prussia a child after an unfortunate accident at the skihill. Gilbert takes it upon himself to show just how mature he can be. Pru/Can


This is a gift for iraya_sama on livejournal as she drew perm!Ludwig. Basically she asked for Pru/Can so here's my take on them.

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

"_Hey! Matt! Mattie! Matt! Matthew! Matthew! Watch this! It's going to be awesome!"_

"_G-gilbert?! What- what are you doing up there!?"_

"_I'm going to use this jump and do a flip in the air! Watch meeeeeeee, it'll be the coolest thing you'll ever have the luck to see! It'll be more awesome than when I kicked down the Berlin Wall!"_

"_No! You've only been skiing for an hour! You're n-not ready for something like that, eh?"_

"_Not ready for something like that! Silly little Mattie! You have to remember that you're talking to someone so awesome as me! I can do this! I was **born** to do this!"_

"_Gilbert! Seriously! Get down from there!"_

"_You ready to see the most amazing, mind-blowingly cool, incredible thing ever?!"_

"_No! I'm not ready! You aren't ready!"_

"_A sudden silence falls over the crowd in pure anticipation of the awesomeness. The hunk of a man stands at the edge, surveying all around him like an eagle. Truly a more magnificent sight has never been seen!"_

"_Prussia! Get down here right now, eh!?"_

"_Here I go!"_

"_Gilbert! NO!"_

Was the general gist of the dialogue leading up to Prussia's leg bundled in a cast.

Gilbert moaned, settling his head back on the armrest of the couch. His foot was propped up on a pile of small pile of pillows while Canada was tucking a blanket around his legs, still clucking his tongue. "I told you." He said for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "The doctor says you're going to have keep off your feet for a few days." Matthew straightened, crossing his arms, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Arthur for a moment.

"I know already, alright?" Prussia snapped, folding his own arms and glaring up at the Canadian, "Just let me wallow here. The world is going to be so boring without my hunkness… I can't imagine what the girls are going to do without my awesomeness. And Gilbird! Who will take care of him!? IS THERE NO HUMANITY IN THE WORLD!?" He cried, draping an arm over his face in anguish.

Matthew sighed. "I've already called your brother so that he can take you back home. And you left Gilbird at Austria's, remember, eh?" He sat down on the edge of the couch, making sure not to disturb the cast leg and refraining from commenting on the fact that the world would probably surviving a couple of days without Gilbert strutting around.

"Oh." Red eyes peeked at him from under the arm. "So, Canada." He said, using his arm to prop up his head and fixing Matthew with a smile the young nation had come to associate with imminent doom.

"Yes?" The Canadian asked, unconsciously hiding his fingers with the sleeves of his red sweater.

"Want to make me hot chocolate?" Still smiling as innocently as someone so scheming could.

Matthew shook his head, blond hair flopping around his head. "I don't know if you really should be drinking hot chocolate." The grin flickered slightly, "You should have some NeoCitran and try to sleep until your brother gets here." He got his feet, fingers still playing with each other inside his sleeve.

"I don't wanna." Gilbert said, lower lip thrusting out, "I want hot chocolate."

A blond's eyebrows contracted. "I'm not making you hot chocolate."

"Some host you are." Gilbert said, "Aren't you Canadians supposed to be the 'friendliest people on earth' or somethin'?" Prussia unfolded his arms long enough to do the air quotes before tucking them back against his chest.

Again, Canada didn't seem amused in the least. "We're usually good hosts to the guests that don't throw themselves off jumps for no reason other than to show off to an imaginary crowd."

Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Owch. My ego just suffered another deadly blow from the quick and sharp wit of Matty. Where'd you learn to insult people?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Arthur." Matthew replied without a hint of repartee. He was clearly unimpressed. And Gilbert clearly couldn't pick up on the Canadian's irritation.

Prussia snorted. "Well, _clearly_ he didn't spend enough time with you." He realized a moment too late what exactly he had said.

Blue eyes glared at him, glistening slightly. His hand came up to his glasses, rubbing his eyes on the back of his hand. "I'm going upstairs," He said, his voice quivering slightly, "C-call if you need anything." Turning on his heel, Canada stalked out of the living room.

Trying to sit up and chase after the Canadian (why was he suddenly feeling so guilty?), Prussia was reminded of his incapacitation as a sharp pain shot up his leg. Cursing under his breath, he called out, "Matt wait, I-," His voice caught as Canada's hurt gaze found his. "Dammit. I didn't mean it like that, c'mon man, I was just kidding around." He tried a weak smile that - perhaps due to the all-mighty power of divine forces - actually had more regret than bravado.

Canada looked tore between leaving and staying. He clutched at the doorframe of the living room, his nails picking away at the knots in the wood. "Where'd you learn how to kid?" He asked quietly, his voice barely audible.

"Ludwig and Roderich." Gilbert answered, this lip twitching into a crooked grin. "And you know they can kid."

Reluctantly, Matthew let out a chuckle, quickly covering his mouth with his sleeve, but still unable to hide his laughter. "I guess that would explain a lot." He said, his voice slightly muffled behind his hand. Slowly, he walked back into the living room, lowering his fingers from his face, revealing the small smile.

Knowing that he had gained the Canadian's trust once again (how could someone _not_ trust him? He was the picture of trustworthy) "So, wanna make me that hot chocolate now," He said, sitting up a little straighter, trying to appear innocent as possible, "since we're all buddied up and everything?"

Canada thought for a moment before nodding. "Only if you promise to try and get some rest after." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose, as they seemed to have slid down.

"Deal." Gilbert said, offering his hand.

Taking the albino's hand, he shook it before wandering off to the kitchen. Five minutes later he reappeared two mugs in his hand and Prussia held out his arms like a child waiting for candy, practically bouncing up and down muttering, "_Geben Sie, geben Sie, geben Sie, geben Sie, geben Sie_."

Smiling at the Prussian's enthusiasm, Matthew passed over a black mug before taking a seat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Watching the back of Canada's head - he _did_ have Francis' hair, he noticed vaguely - Gilbert took a sip of the drink, hissing as the scalding drink burnt his tongue. "_Scheiße! Das ist heiß_!" He said, smacking his lips, almost dropping the mug.

Canada turned, looking back at Gilbert and laughing slightly. "It _is_ hot." He said, glad to have a minimal understanding of German. "Are you okay? Do you want me to put some milk in it?"

Shaking his head, Gilbert just pouted slightly. Why was Canada treating him like a child? He was clearly _not_ one, in fact, he was a hunk! Hunks aren't kids! He narrowed his red eyes, trying to piece together a plan that would convince the Canadian that he wasn't a child. "I don't need milk." He said, his face the picture of innocence (which really should've sent of the warning flag in Matthew's mind), "But I could use some help. My legs hurts so much that I can drink my hot chocolate."

Fixing Prussia with an unimpressed look, Matthew watched him for any flicker of emotion, but the albino kept a straight, almost-angelic face. "Fine." He said, setting his own mug down, "You're such a child sometimes."

"I'll show you who's a child." Gilbert grumbled quietly so that Canada couldn't hear him. Passing over his mug, he sank closer into the couch. Matthew hovered over him awkwardly, his hands shaking slightly as he lowered the cup towards Prussia's open lips. "Come a bit closer." He whined (but it was all part of his 'fool Mattie' act. Like he'd ever actually whine.)

"Okay…" Canada leaned closer, his face an inch away from Gilbert, barely enough room for the mug. "Is this close enough?"

Gilbert slid his hand around Matthew's head, running his fingers through the blond locks. "Perfect." He closed the distance between them.

* * *

Ludwig pulled up the cabin Matthew had given instructions to. Cutting the entire, he stepped out of the car, pulling his black jacket tighter and slipping his sunglasses on, the sun reflecting in the snow blinding him slightly. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Glancing around, he made note that Matthew's car was still parked here and tried knocking again. There was quiet muffling sound from the other side of the door and he pushed it open. "Matthew? Are you in here?"

There was only more of the quiet rustling noise from inside the house and a quiet yelp. Germany crept into the house, keeping alert in case any armed robbers tried to jump him. The familiar weight of his gun in his holster calmed his nerves. "Canada? East?" He tried again, poking his head into the kitchen, eyes doing a quick sweep of the room before he moved inside. "I'm here to pick up my brother." He called.

A crash resounded from the next room and Ludwig jumped. He hurried across the kitchen and peaked his head into the living room. Gilbert was laying on the couch doing… something to Canada who was gasping quietly. (Ludwig couldn't see either of their faces and they were nose-to-nose.) "Uh… Matthew?"

The Canadian wheeled around, shouting in fear. Prussia, suddenly without support, rolled off the couch, landing on top of Canada. He swore loudly as his cast hit the ground. "Ludwig?" He moaned, glaring up at his brother, moving so that he was straddling the young nation on the floor, "What the fuck are you doing here? Or were your cockblocking senses tingling?" Below him, Matthew was covering his bright-red face with his hands.

"What in the world were you doing to the poor boy?" Germany asked, walking over, seizing Gilbert's shoulders and pulling him off Canada, placing him back on the couch. "Are you alright Matthew?" He offered a hand, keeping his gaze on his brother just in case the Prussian decided to jump him. Despite being in a cast, Ludwig suspected that Gilbert would still be able to put up quite a fight.

Canada lowered his sleeves so that only his blue eyes were showing. "I'm fine," He mumbled, "And I think I'm going to stay on the floor for a while." Ludwig gave an understanding nod, turned his brother, wrapped an arm around his hip and -ignoring the shouts of protest and insults in a mix of English and German - hoisted him under his arm.

"Goodbye." The German said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Prussia gave Canada a cheery wave, blowing him a kiss as he was carried away. As the front door shut and Gilbert's shouting was muted, Matthew let his hands fall from his face, resting them on his chest.

Serves him right for trusting the Prussian he thought dully, sitting up and pulling himself onto the couch. Mind still slightly blank from shock, he reached down, picking up a mug and sipping from it. He hummed happily, wondering why all of a sudden the hot chocolate tasted so _good_. But just as soon as he was beginning to enjoy the drink, he realized that it was Gilbert's cup. He frowned at it, considered putting it down and then brought it to his lips again, taking a long drink.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Trick parks at ski hills scare me. As in I'd never go down one, but I like to stand by the sides and watch people practically throw themselves in the air and pray to God that they land without breaking something.

I'm also terrible at writing timid!Canada *see Hockey Culture* I love Neo Citrain… it makes you so sleepy even if you've been kept up by coughing and it tastes yummy.


End file.
